The present invention is an improved portable shower and bath mat which may also be used as a portable drying mat following the bath or shower.
A problem commonly encountered by outdoorsmen is that outdoor bathing facilities are often susceptible to dirt and grit being tracked into the shower area from the outdoors. Such problem exists at public camping facilities and at beaches.
Under these circumstances, a bather is often in the position of having to step into a shower facility having a dirty or sandy floor, and then, after showering and attempting to completely clean the feet, the bather must stand on the dirty or sandy floor to dry. Finally, the bather must place his socks and shoes on after standing on the dirty or sandy floor.